Downloading Pre-Sets
Downloading Presets To download a Preset directly from the Media Library, follow these steps: # To login to the Fender FUSE Community, click the login button in the lower right corner of Fender FUSE and sign in. # Next, click on the Media Library button. # Once in the Media Library, click on the Web tab. Be sure you are clicking the Web tab in the Media Library and not the Web button in the search area. # All of the Presets and Band Tracks available on the Fender FUSE Community should be displayed. Locate the Preset you want to download, right-click it, and select Download Preset. If your amp is connected to your computer and powered on while you are downloading from the Fender FUSE Community site, the Preset should automatically load to your amp in a temporary state for auditioning. If you like the Preset, you can choose to save it to your amp by either pressing the Save button on your amp or by clicking the Save button in Fender FUSE. Once you have selected either of these methods to save the Preset to your amp, you will be asked to select a location and title (if you would like to change it). Once you have confirmed your location and title, press the Save button once again on the amp or the OK button in Fender FUSE to confirm the save. If you have downloaded a batch of Presets, they should be viewable in the Fender FUSE "Media Library" in the "Computer" tab (center row of tabs). If you would like to save a Preset from the Computer in the Media Library of Fender FUSE to your amp, right-click (control-click Mac) and select "Save Preset to Amp" in the list. You will then be asked to select the location and name as before. Once you confirm this information and save, the selected Preset will be saved to your amp. Keep in mind that when you save a Preset to your amp, you will overwrite the Preset data that was there before. Download Presets without FUSE It's possible to download presets through a web browser: # Log in to https://fuse.fender.com # Find your preset, enter its page # Press Download button and save it to your hard drive I had problems saving it in Firefox browser. But in Chrome it works fine. Then import the downloaded .fuse files from the FUSE application or move it to Documents/Fender/Presets folder, after the application startup it will automatically load them in the Media Library. Also it's possible to use direct download links. For this just add "download" word to the end of the URL of a preset on fuse.fender.com. So if you're on a page https://fuse.fender.com/mustangv2/presets/some-preset/ you get https://fuse.fender.com/mustangv2/presets/some-preset/download Some more details on this method is in this forum post. For Android the process is the same, just use any web browser. When you complete the download, move the .fuse Preset files to your REMUDA>Music>Presets folder and they are available to use in REMUDA! Thousands of Presets All in One File The Fender Forums contain a DropBox .zip file link containing thousands of .fuse file Presets all in lne file! This link was originally posted in a thread entitled: "Download All Presets In One File" dated from March 2015 to April 2015. The link to the dropbox .zip file was posted by Fender Forum Member: Neuwirth. The thread mentions a CD obtained on eBay. As I just discovered this today in a Fender Forums thread: "Fender Mustang III and 4 Questions" post by the same Forum Member, I have no idea of the quality, merit, substance, nor origin of the .fuse file Presets. As these are likely to have been a bulk or batch download at some point in time by the purveyor of the CD of .fuse files from the Fender FUSE online community, I would suggest these be used only for personal non-commercial learning purposes. https://www.dropbox.com/sh/742let1xd0x1o5f/AADMhrdSNddxdDcVWLKYwuFZa?dl=0 A new pack of presets downloaded in August 2017: * All presets (9764) * Selected categories (presets uploaded by Fender and from the Metal/Death Metal genres) Uploading Pre-Sets Fender FUSE gives you the ability to upload Presets you've created to the Fender FUSE Community to share with other users. To upload a Preset to the Fender FUSE Community follow these steps: # In Fender FUSE, click on the Media Library button. # Once in the Media Library, click on the Computer Tab. Be sure you are clicking the Computer tab in the Media Library and not the Computer button in the search area. # Locate the Preset you want to upload in the list of Presets. Right-click on that Preset and you'll be presented with the option to upload. Click Upload. # You should receive a message informing you that your Preset has been successfully uploaded to the Fender FUSE Community.